DouWata Drabbles
by ClosetYaoiLover8926
Summary: This is a series of drabbles written as I listened to Pandora. The song is in bold above the drabble. The line of asterisks is too seperate two drabbles I wrote with the same song. Enjoy!


**DouWata**

**Town Meeting song**-Nightmare Before Christmas

Doumeki was curious. Watanuki had decided to throw a party to celebrate Christmas this year. Unsure of the reasoning for this holiday, Doumeki looked on with interest as Yuuko and Mokana got decidedly drunker with every passing minute. Watanuki yelled at both for spilling a platter of star and tree shaped cookies, and Doumeki smiled slightly. This was cozy, he decided, as Watanuki relaxed in the cradle of his arms.

Later that night, as the pair got ready for sleep, Doumeki asked Watanuki, "What's the holiday's purpose?"

"It's to celebrate family," Watanuki replied "but I let Yuuko think it was for drinking."

**Sour Girl**-Stone Temple Pilots

Watanuki was not happy. Not one bit. He was still fuming over what Doumeki had said.

"I cannot believe that he called me the girl in the relationship. I mean yes, I cook and clean, but that doesn't make me the girl, which I'm not." Watanuki said to the sky, as he flailed around. Sighing, he sat down heavily, pouting.

"Hey." Watanuki jumped a foot in the air as Doumeki walked up behind him.

"What are you doing here?! This place is for peace, not judgmental weirdoes who eat too much." Yelling, Watanuki took up flailing his arms again, as was his habit.

"I came to find you."

**Here Without You**-3 Doors Down

Watanuki sighed, resting his head on his knees. Doumeki had left two days ago, in order to complete a cleansing ritual his family had performed on numerous shrines for hundreds of years. Getting to his feet, Watanuki tried to take his mind off of his loneliness by keeping busy.

After washing the few dishes in the sink, sweeping and mopping the already immaculate floors, and cooking all of Doumeki's favorite dishes, Watanuki sighed and looked at the clock. 5:01. He wouldn't be back for another fifty nine minutes.

And when Doumeki came home and saw the platters of home-cooked food, he did nothing but smile and hug Watanuki tightly.

**Dare-**Gorillaz

Doumeki looked around, confused. Why were they at a nightclub? Watanuki had never expressed a desire to go to one before this, and had dragged to Doumeki to it so fast that one might assume he went to them on a daily basis. Feeling quite like a fish out of water, Doumeki observed the people on the dance floor. They were grinding against one another with no regard for personal space. Walking hesitantly toward the dancing couples as Watanuki grabbed his hand and dragged him toward it, Doumeki decided that he liked nightclubs with their loud music and dirty dancing. Yes, he especially enjoyed the dirty dancing.

**You And Me**-Lighthouse

Watanuki sighed and gazed over at a large group of people lounging on the grass twenty feet away. Looking past many of the archery members, Watanuki searched the team's faces until his gaze resided on the one he was searching for. After working with the man, Watanuki couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Doumeki. Confused at the pull he felt for the senior high school student, Watanuki flung himself around in a spastic fit. Doumeki looked over at the slender boy unobserved, and gave a twitch of his lips that grew into a small smile as he glanced at Watanuki.

**City Is At War**- Cobra Starship

Doumeki walked on ignoring the glares that were sent to his companion. Feeling Watanuki tense up in discomfort at being stared, Doumeki tightened his arm that rested on Watanuki's waist. Heading to the first class of the day, Doumeki entered the classroom as he dragged Watanuki whose feet seemed have glued themselves the floor. Doumeki guided them to seats in the back as the late bell rang. The classroom was tense as everyone held their breath, waiting for someone to call the couple out. Glancing at Doumeki's eyes, they realized no one was going to do anything of the sort.

Sitting under the tree in the spot usually only Watanuki occupied, Doumeki snaked his arm around the younger teen's waist in a possessive gesture. Watanuki blushed scarlet that proceeded to spread down his neck when Doumeki opened his mouth to be fed. Watanuki yelled incoherently and would have thrashed around except for the arm holding him in place. Still grumbling to himself, Watanuki fed Doumeki with trembling hands. As Watanuki fished out another piece of food from his lunchbox, unaware of anything else, Doumeki swept his eyes over the students who were looking at them in disgust, and met their gazes with a glare that shocked them into looking away.

**The Riddle**-Five For Fighting

Watanuki sat on the couch in his apartment, for once silent. Doumeki sat next him and Watanuki got up stiffly and went into the kitchen to make lunch for the next. Doumeki stayed there thinking for a moment before he too got up and followed Watanuki into the adjoining room. Watching Watanuki chop up a carrot with sharp measured movements, Doumeki carefully went behind the agitated teen and wrapped his arms around him. With his head resting on Watanuki's shoulder, Doumeki lightly grabbed Watanuki's hands from where they still chopped up the carrot and twined them with his own around the younger teen's waist. They stood there quietly, until Watanuki turned around and buried his face in the taller teen's shoulder.

**Bad Romance**-30 Seconds To Mars

Watanuki gasped as he arched his back and threw back his head, banging it into the headboard in the process.

"Yesss," he hissed out as their bodies slipped against each other. Breath was exhaled on skin, causing goose bumps wherever it touched. Nails bit deeply into the older teen's back as he was dragged up to meet the younger in a searing kiss. Moving in tandem, both elicited ecstasy from their touches. Submitting to the unmovable force that was Doumeki, Watanuki cried out in utter desire as they coupled, and dark, sultry desire filled them both. Their touches were not gentle, containing an animalistic need. Reaching their peak, they slowly climbed down from the pure high both had felt. Watanuki relaxed in Doumeki's arms, sore but sated after their rough lovemaking.

**The Cave**-Mumford and Sons

Watanuki let go. He was tired of fighting the spirits that haunted him, tired of living without anyone. Darkness started to cloud his vision as the malicious ghosts crept up to attach themselves to him. He welcomed the darkness, with its warmth and promise of oblivion. He was on the edge, could feel darkness sidle up to him; caress him from the barrier that was steadily waning. Abruptly the darkness retreated, hissing as it licked its wounds. Watanuki opened his eyes to see Doumeki crouch over him in worry.

"What?" Watanuki asked confused. Why didn't Doumeki let him die? Watanuki would have jumped in surprise had he the strength when Doumeki wrapped strong arms around him in a tight embrace.

**Dark Side**-Kelly Clarkson

Watanuki was afraid of many things. He was afraid of the spirits, of many of his peers, but mostly of losing Doumeki. Even though he knew Doumeki accepted him as he was, a small, irrational part of him was scared that Doumeki would decide that dealing with evil ghosts was too much of a hassle. Watanuki waited for the day when Doumeki would leave him to fend for himself as he had when he was a child. Doumeki was kind, quiet but kind. Watanuki hoped that Doumeki loved him enough to not leave him.

Lying in bed, curled up against the larger boy's frame, Watanuki hoped.


End file.
